LASS: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by AquaBunny
Summary: Manual for the online game Grand Chase's assassin, Lass. Major changes!


**LASS: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRADULATIONS! **You are now an official owner of the LASS unit! In order to maximize the benefits from this super handsome silver-haired assassin of the Grand Chase Knights, we suggest you read this manual before opening the package that was delivered.

**General Information**

**Name: **Lass (Calling him alternative names such as "Lassie", "Emo Boy", "Albino" or "Guy with the Girl Name" will most likely result in injury on your part.)

**Age: **Unknown*

**Place of Manufacture: **Korea, Ntreev Co. Silver Land isle, Silver Cross Assassins Division

**Height: **5'8*

**Length: **What can you expect from a genius albino ninja boy? Here's a tissue for your bleeding nose.

**Your LASS unit comes with the following items:**

One _Adventurer Thief's Armor_ set

One _Adventurer's Dagger_

One Chart of Lass' Skill Tree

One _Kaze'Doggeh Pet_ (One in every 1000 packages)

Premium Blue Sealed Gems x100

Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses (See "Removal of unit" for further information)

Note: The _Adventurer Thief's Armor_ set is only the default clothing your LASS unit comes in. If you want to see this sexy boy in other clothing, simply take him shopping somewhere and dress him up however you want – as long as he approves. Trying to force your LASS unit to wear embarrassing clothing by force might result in physical injuries on your part.

**Removing your LASS unit from the box:**

Removing your LASS unit has couple of risks you have to keep in mind. LASS units are extremely intelligent and quick. If not done correctly, you might let your LASS unit escape before you know it. To remove this assassin from his box, you must follow the steps with extreme caution. When you approach the box, you will notice that it is extremely quiet and silent. This is normal. Your LASS unit is trying to listen for your footsteps and is getting ready to burst out the first chance he gets and press a kunai against your neck. Remember, your LASS unit is very intelligent and will not fall for simple tricks. For safety purposes, go to the corner of the room you have placed him in. Once you have done so, shout one of the following phrases:

"AHH! KAZE'AZE IS HERE AND IS HURTING ARME ASKING HER WHERE LASS IS!"

"ARME BAKED SOME FRESH CHERRY PIE!"

"OH LORD! NTREEV JUST RELEASED THE PROJECT E.F. TELLING ALL ABOUT LASS' PAST!"

Note: If the following phrases got you no response whatsoever from the box, that probably means LASS has already escaped from his box and is standing behind you with a pissed look on his face.

Feel free to scream in terror.

If your LASS unit has not escaped from the box already, watch in amazement as the box explodes into million fragments and as the silver assassin emerges from the dust. He will look around and notice that he is in a place where he is not so familiar with. He will turn to you and demand for an explanation. Give him your proof of purchase that proves that you are now his master. LASS unit is very intelligent and will pretend to comprehend the situation, but in reality, he is thinking of tearing you into pieces with his Raven Walker and going back to his knight friends. I know this might break your heart if you are a fan of LASS unit, but you will have to hit this silver assassin's head with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses. When he is on the floor, wipe your tears, and access the control panel on the back of his neck and input the access code. (12-digit number and letter combination that should be on the bottom of your proof of purchase.) When he wakes up he should understand that you are now in possession of him, and that this Grand Chase Knights don't exist in reality. He shouldn't attempt to murder you on the spot anymore.

**Functions:**

Your silver haired assassin has a cute face and a nice body! There are many things your lovely unit can do for you!

**Bodyguard: **Sick and tired of bullies at your school? Do not fear as LASS unit is here to quickly and quietly eternally silence the people that have been bugging you. He will carry out the assassination so no evidence is left behind!

**Ninja Sensei: **Ever wanted to be that awesome ninja from the Japan animies? You're in luck! The LASS unit is a highly trained elite ninja and he will teach you all there is about the world of ninja! Hiya!

**Male Model: **Short on cash? Let your Lass "casually" walk in front of a female talent scout. When the talent scout looks at your unit, he will pretend to be noticing her and blow a quick smile. The female scout will fall down to the ground with an explosive nosebleed. The next day your LASS unit will be scouted off to Hollywood.

**Professional Chief: **Your LASS unit might not look like it, but he is one hell of a cook. What do you want? Ranging from something as simple as a cup noodle ramen to fancy chocolate fondue, your unit is completely capable of matching your style of food.

**Your LASS will come with the following modes:**

Cool and Calm (Default)

Pissed

Angry

Depressed

Assassin (Locked)

Little Devil

Out of Character (Locked)

Let's talk about your LASS unit's personality. He is very smart and cunning. He is also very calm and not very social. Trying to strike a conversation with this unit will not be very easy. He will most likely ignore you or reply with a simple "yes" or a "no". If you continue to blabber in front of him even though he is clearly indicating he has better things to do then talk with you all day, he will give his death glare at you and turn his head away to look at the window. People find this "extremely adorable and sexy" for some reason.

Note: Make sure to keep plenty of tissues around you at all times when interacting with the LASS unit, for you might find yourself nose bleeding a lot around this … captivating unit.

It's not that hard to get your LASS into the Pissed mode. Just annoy him or tease him about how he has a girl name*. You might not find much difference between his Cool and Calm mode and the Pissed mode, since in both modes he will simply ignore your existence. In Pissed mode, however, there is a chance that your LASS unit might attack you if he's aggravated enough. In LASS' Angry mode, you might find him much more social then his default or Pissed mode because he will be yelling at you. I do not find this a good thing, but suit yourself if you want to hear his voice … He might act more grumpy then usual and treat you like a toy, but hey, doesn't he _always_ do that?

In the Depressed mode, he will not talk to you, and lock himself in a room. He is probably reminiscing his past or freaking out that he is starting to have facial hair. Leave him alone, he'll get over it soon. Lassie is a growing boy after all! He's just going through his "phases" I'm sure (or not so sure).

Assassin mode is activated when he is in danger. He will be moving around at an invisible speed and cutting down anything in his way. You can tell that he is in this mode because when he is, his cyan eye will be shining with this strange blue light and you can obviously tell he is having a bloodlust.

Little Devil mode is activated when your LASS unit wants something. If you are a female, he will do everything in his means to seduce you. He will not try anything funny because he is naturally attractive. He will most likely push you against the wall and stare into your eyes and give you an evil smile and question you. There has not been many people that have been able to resist his charms … he can easily trick you into buying anything he wants! Be careful!

Note: Even if you are a male and consider yourself straight, you might find yourself falling for this unit's charms … just a warning. We are not responsible for any relationships that might arise between you and your LASS unit.

Out of Character mode can be activated when you lock your LASS unit up in a room filled with some "mature content" labeled pictures and posters. After a couple of hours, you will notice that your LASS unit is no longer sulking or acting cool and distant. This indicates that OOC mode has successfully been activated.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**ELESIS: **This unit is the leader of the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series. Your LASS has some respect for her, and they get along just fine.

**LIRE: **Your LASS unit is known to be antisocial. He will not have problems with this unit, however. He considers her an ally, nothing less, nothing more.

**ARME: **Some people think that ARME unit will be an excellent pairing for the LASS unit since LASS is the cool, protective boyfriend-type and ARME unit is the cute and clumsy type. I honestly don't think that LASS has much interest for ARME, although ARME might. LASS units were proven to be 99.99% oblivious to any "mature" topics although a long-period exposure to such things might result in OOC mode. They get along just well otherwise though. If you are so insistent on having those two engage in romantic situation, check out our FAQ section at the bottom of the page.

**RYAN: **RYAN units are what you call a "Tree-Hugger". They love nature and cannot stand their destruction. LASS units don't really care much for those things. They don't have any problem getting along though. They do fine battling enemies side-by-side.

**RONAN: **Your LASS unit gets well quite well with the RONAN unit. You might occasionally actually find that your LASS unit can indeed speak English with the RONAN unit. Yes, I mean that RONAN units can actually create a conversation with your LASS unit.

**AMY: **When the units first met, AMY unit made an unsuccessful attempt of seducing the LASS unit (LASS unit was found to be oblivious to her charms). However, as friends, they get along really well. This cheerful unit might be another unit besides the RONAN unit that is able to get LASS unit talking.

**JIN: **This unit is an ally of your LASS unit. Not much to say here. They get along.

**SIEGHART: **SIEGHART units are known to be very pompous, a bit bossy but are easygoing. Your LASS unit might think inside his own head that this is a lazy, worthless comrade, but he will never say it out loud. Otherwise, these two get along, besides some behind-the-scene hatred going on.

**MARI: **Yay! Two anti-social people having a staring contest! Watching these two sit across each other is as entertaining as watching grass grow. No harm comes from their interaction. Just … massive amount of boringness … if you insist on waiting until they exchange a word or two, you might find moss and dust collecting on the top of your head.

**DIO: **The DIO unit doesn't really have much to do with the LASS unit … end of story. They are most likely not going to get along, a cold, sour assassin and a demon with anger management… hmm…

**KAZE'AZE: **This big bad wolf has bullied your LASS unit and murdered his family! This mean unit has made your adorable ninja boy into an anti-social emo kid! The KAZE'AZE unit has also possessed your LASS unit and forced him to kill thousands of people! He feels really bad about his past and will most likely throw a kunai or two towards your direction if you are too insistent on finding out about his past. If these two units interact, there will be a bloody fight, and there is a chance that your LASS unit will be the one to end up dead! Keep these two units apart to prevent physical/emotional injuries on your unit.

**Cleaning:**

As childish as your LASS unit might seem at times, he does not need any help cleaning himself. If he is in the Little Devil mode or OOC mode, however, he might actually ask you to help him undress. Remember: Keep lots of tissue with you at all times! You will nose bleed a lot around this unit.

**Feeding:**

Your LASS unit will eat anything served to him … that seems edible. He is a trained ninja and is able to detect poison in his food. If he realizes that his meal is poisoned, he will press a kunai against your neck and demand an explanation (Bottom Line: Don't do it, just return him if you have a problem). He eats three balanced meals and does not like sweets that much. Cherry pie is an exception though. Oddly enough, this unit seems to love the cherry pie. You may bribe him with cherry pie if you really need him to do something. He might actually consider talking to you if you serve him some delicious cherry pie!

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q. I am a _fan_ of ARMExLASS pairing! Please, how do I get these two to have a lovely marriage life?

A. If you are so insistent on the ARMExLASS pairing, unlock LASS' OOC mode and lock them both up in a room. Your house might be filled with adorable babies with silver hair and purple eyes that are both amazing in spell-casting and kunai-throwing. However, LASS' silver hair is assumed to be a form of albinism, meaning that there is almost near to impossible chance of their offspring also having silver hair. There is a chance though, that if the baby does not have silver hair, they will have original hair color LASS would have had if he wasn't an albino. It is not proven that LASS is an albino though!

Q. My LASS unit is suddenly acting kind and warm! He keeps smiling so … handsomely at me! I want to bite him, but I'm worried that something might be wrong with him!

A. Did you feed him cherry pie?

Q. My unit just won't talk to me! I want to hear his lovely voice! How do I get him to talk to me?

A. Give him a plate of cherry pie and as he eats, strike a conversation. After a while, he should warm up to you and you should hear him talk little more often.

Q. Um, ever since I purchased my LASS unit, there has been this creepy girl-looking creature that has been stalking my LASS unit. She always hides in the shadows but when she sees my unit, she has this weird ray looking yellow beams shooting out of her eyes and she starts drooling like a dog! I'm scared! What do I do?

A. That "creature" is called a _Fan Girl_ and "it" is just waiting to feed on your unit's body. Quickly hide your unit before the Fan Girl finds him! If you find that your unit disappeared, most likely he has been abducted by the Fan Girl! We are truly sorry if this happened! Try purchasing a SIEGHART unit or a DIO unit to fill his place!

Q. Uh, when I unpackaged my LASS unit, there is this fire-breathing … dog (?) thing with it. It resembles _very closely resembles _a KAZE'AZE unit … What is it?

A. CONGRADULATIONS! You are a lucky winner of a _Kaze'Doggeh_ unit! Only one comes every 1000 packages! It is a beloved puppy of LASS' … We understand that it looks _very_ similar to a KAZE'AZE unit … perhaps the puppy was cursed by KAZE'AZE? We have no idea. Anyway, the _Kaze'Doggeh_ pet makes an ideal playmate for your lonely LASS unit! If for some reason you don't want this fire-breathing puppy, we will be glad to take him back. Just contact our company and we will take him back.

**Troubleshooting: **

**Problem: **Your LASS unit is being depressed about his past and how he killed countless innocents. He insists on atoning by taking his own life.

**Solution:** Console your unit by telling him that it wasn't his fault. Make him believe that he hasn't done anything wrong, and give him a batch of cherry pie.

**Problem: **Your LASS unit suddenly started laughing like a maniac and talking about how amazing and important he is and acting really bossy and arrogant.

**Solution: **Your unit is in the Out of Character mode. To snap him out of it, give him cherry pie to distract him and knock him out with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses. When he wakes up, he should complain about having a bad headache, and will be back to his normal calm and calculative self.

Note: If this did not fix your unit, call our headquarters and we will reprogram him.

**Problem: **You accidentally called LASS "Guy with the Girl Name".

**Solution: **Run for your life. It might be too late already. Turn around and find the silver haired assassin furious with you.

Again, feel free to scream in terror.

With proper care, your LASS unit will live a healthy, long life on your side! But without proper care … he might assassinate you and run away! If you ever have a problem with your unit, send him back within a 3 month of time to receive a full refund! If 3 month time period has expired, and you want to get rid of your unit, simply point at the sky and yell this:

"CHEEEEE-RRRRRYYYYY-PIEEEEEEEEE!"

"WHERE?"

As he stares up, hit the back of his head with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses! When he wakes up, he will no longer remember you, and run off to find the Grand Chase Knights.

**EVENT: **One of the 100 Premium Blue Sealed Gems might contain prizes! First place winner gets a whole new iPawd Interactive Version, second place winner gets a brand new model of Grand Chase Laptop Version 5.6! Third place winner gets 30,000 in Grand Chase Cash! Open your gems now and find out what surprises are in store for you!

End Note: I love the Manual series! I was inspired to write one after reading them since they didn't have any on Grand Chase characters! I do not own the idea in any way.

First *: They never told Lass' exact age … Arme and Ronan both called Lass at one point a "child" or a "young boy" so it is assumed that he is 13 years old since Arme is 15 and called him a child.

Second *: Ntreev never gave the character's exact height. I made up my own.

Third *: If you are a Korean, you will know. Lass is _not _considered a girl name in Korea. Kthnx. :3


End file.
